Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord
by Pottergals
Summary: CHAPTER 13 up! The Battle Begins!
1. Dudley

A/N all the characters belong to J.K.Rowling but the story plot is ours! And no! We have not copied anyone else's story! In this chapter, Katie belongs to us!  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Dudley  
  
" Kill the spare!"  
  
A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:  
  
"Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids. Harry Potter woke up sweating. Ever since he had returned from school earlier that summer, he had had the same dream that repeated Cedrics death. Ron, Hermione and Sirius wrote to him often each time ending with the same line:  
  
"Don't blame yourself for Cedrics death, Dumbledore doesn't!"  
  
Harry looked at his clock, 11:58, in two minutes he would be 15. He looked at himself in his mirror and through his dazzling green eyes, he saw a small (though he had grown a few inches over the past year) and skinny boy with untameable black hair. BEEP! BEEP! It was 12:00. Through his open window flew 5 owls, they landed on his bed. One owl was his own, Hedwig, she had Hermiones present attached to her leg. Pig, Rons owl, was flying around his head hooting loudly. Harry prayed that his Aunt and Uncle couldn't hear Pig. He grabbed Pig and untied the present from Ron. Pig flew over to Hedwigs cage and had a drink. He untied his presents from Hermione, Sirius, Ron and Hagrid and also picked up the Hogwarts letter, which was accompanied by a small box. He decided to open this first.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
This is to inform you that school term starts on September 1st. Due to the events of last year; new safety precautions are taking place at Hogwarts. These include less Hogsmead weekends, duelling classes, extra help at evening Quidditch practises and tighter security around the school. Also we are pleases to say several transfer students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining us this year.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
5th Years will require  
  
Dress Robes  
  
Duelling wands  
  
1.1 Books  
  
The Intermediate Book of Spells, Grade 1 and 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
The Worlds Deadliest Potions by T.R Duice  
  
Creatures of the Hogwarts Forest by S. Tigg  
  
Through The Crystal Ball by Salamander Fry  
  
Intermediate Transfiguration by P. Vanda  
  
  
  
On the piece of parchment below, he read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a prefect. Due to current circumstances the 5th, 6th and 7th years of each house will have 3 prefects. Prefects may take points off houses, roam the halls after lights out, but you must not be alone, and are honoured by the rest of the school. Other Prefects in the 5th year are:  
  
1.2 Gryffindor  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ronald Weasly  
  
1.3 Ravenclaw  
  
Terry Boot  
  
Padma Patil  
  
Lisa Turpin  
  
1.4 Hufflepuff  
  
Hannah Abbot  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchly  
  
Ernie Prang  
  
1.5 Slytherin  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Blaise Zabini  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
The Head Boy and Head Girl are:  
  
Angelina Johnson  
  
Roger Davis  
  
The voting for Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain will take place in the 1st week of term.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry smiled to himself, he was surprised he was a prefect after all the rules he had broken.  
  
He turned to a small box, which was attached to another letter. He opened the letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 15th Birthday! This letter is very important, you must keep the information in this letter to yourself.  
  
Firstly, your neighbour, Mrs Figg, is really the Auror Arabella Figg. She was sent to look after you while you are at the Dursley's. You may have figured this out. Secondly, this, you must promise not to tell anyone. Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Voldemort, myself and now you, are the only ones who know this. I do not know if Peter knows.  
  
You are the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so you are Gryffindor's heir. This is why Voldemort was only after you and your father. Gryffindor had special powers but I cannot tell you them in a letter. We will meet when school starts.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S I hope you like your present.  
  
Harry turned to a small box. He opened it and saw a small red sphere with gold stars on a chain. He lifted it up and saw a note underneath. It said  
  
Harry  
  
This was Gryffindors protection and was where he kept all his powers. Wear this at all times and do not show anyone.  
  
"Whoa!" thought Harry. Him? Gryffindors heir?  
  
He put the necklace on and it glowed brightly. He turned to Rons letter.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? The muggles treating you alright? Happy Birthday. I can't believe we are prefects! Have you heard from Sirius yet? Mum has written to Dumbledore about you coming to stay with us but he hasn't written back yet. Don't worry, I'm sure he will let you come.  
  
From Ron  
  
P.S Hope you like your present.  
  
Harry opened his present. Inside a small chest was a miniature Quidditch set. There was a pitch, the 4 Hogwarts teams, tiny bludgers, a quaffle and a snitch. Harry was amazed, this must have cost loads, and the Weaslys weren't exactly the richest, and where would Ron have got the money? But then it came to him, he had given Fred and George 1000 Galleons at the end of last year. He had won it from the Triwizard Tournament. He read Hermiones letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! How are you? I am in Bulgaria with Viktor Krumm at the moment. His family are very nice. Did you know that Viktor has a sister called Katie? She is in her 4th year, She is going to be at Hogwarts this year. Are you going to Ron's soon? Guess what! I am a prefect! And so are you and Ron according to the list. Anyway, gotta go. I'm going to Ron's the last week of the holidays. See you then if you can come.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Hermiones present was a large book: Quidditch Around The World.  
  
"Cool" he thought. Next he reached for Hagrids letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are ya doing? Can't say much. I am on a special assignment with Olympie for Professor Dumbledore. So, Happee Berfday. I hope the present will be better than what those Muggles are feeding yer with.  
  
See you soon  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry smiled as he opened a large box of chocolate frogs and a large tin of Hagrid's rock cakes, he wouldn't be eating them!  
  
He turned to the last letter  
  
Harry  
  
Happy birthday! Stop worrying about Cedric. I am staying with Remus at the moment and he says "Hello". I'm not sure when I will be seeing you again, but I will keep in touch. There have been murders almost every day and Fudge still wont believe that Voldemort is back. Stay on guard and owl me and Dumbledore if anything unusual happens.  
  
Enjoy your present.  
  
Love Snuffles.  
  
Harry opened his present. It was a book. Harry was confused. Why was Sirius sending him a book? He looked again, it was a diary dated 1977. He opened it and read "Property of James Potter". His father's diary!  
  
He started to read it.  
  
BEEP BEEP! He looked at his clock - 1:00  
  
Harry decided to read the diary in the morning and went back to bed.  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of his aunt's voice screeching up the stairs. "Boy! Get down here now!" Harry groaned. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. As he entered the kitchen he saw his Aunt Petunia cooking bacon. His Uncle Vernon was about to leave for work and his cousin Dudley was eating a full cooked breakfast.  
  
During the past year Dudley had become friends with a new group of boys who were into playing sports and so Dudley was now half the size he was last summer. Every day he would go off with his new friends leaving Harry at home with Petunia. Harry still had to do chores around the house  
  
Suddenly a tawny owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a familiar letter in front of Dudley.  
  
Harry gasped, so did Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Dudley just sat there looking confused.  
  
" Open it mum!" said Dudley worriedly.  
  
" What can your blasted school want now!" said Uncle Vernon turning a bit pink in the face. " If you are in trouble boy, you will stay locked in your room until it is time for us to take you to the station!"  
  
After Vernon had spoke, Petunia gave a gasp and dropped the letter.  
  
"What has he done now!" Vernon said.  
  
" Its not Harry" Harry was shocked. His aunt had never called him by his first name ever before. "Its my baby Duddykins!"  
  
"Dudley!!!" cried Vernon  
  
Dudley had gone pale. He didn't know what everyone was talking about. Petunia handed Vernon the letter. Vernon read the letter and shouted in anger.  
  
"ONE WIZZARD IS BAD ENOUGH! BUT ANOTHER?!I WILL NOT HAVE DUDLEY GO TO SOME CRACKPOT SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF WEIRDOS!"  
  
"Calm down Vernon!" shouted Petunia trying to make herself heard.  
  
Everyone settled themselves while Petunia explained what had happened.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had sent Dudley a letter claiming that he had found out that Dudley was Magic. He expected Dudley to go with Harry on the 1st September to Hogwarts and if he didn't show, there was going to be trouble with the Dursleys. He would be sorted and put into 1st Year because he was a few years behind. If he could catch up over the next summer, he could be moved up.  
  
"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW" shouted Vernon at Harry and Dudley.  
  
They both ran out of the kitchen. Dudley was the first to speak.  
  
"Harry, I am really sorry for all the things I have done to you. I hope you can forgive me. If Mom and Dad let me come to your school, could you help me?"  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment. He felt sorry for Dudley. It was rather a shock for Dudley and his Parents. Also Harry was a bit surprised! Shouting was heard from inside the kitchen. Dudley felt braver and he strode into the room. Vernon and Petunia stared at him bewildered.  
  
"Mom, will I be going to Harry's school, Hogwarts?"  
  
" DON'T!"  
  
" Yes, you will be dear" said his mother.  
  
+ 


	2. Diagon Alley

1 Chapter 2  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Three weeks later, at breakfast, Uncle Vernon announced that they would be getting all of the school supplies that day. Dudley still wasn't happy about having to go to Hogwarts, but he had admitted that it would be cool learning magic. Since then, he and Harry were getting on better, almost good friends.  
  
The hardest thing for Harry was that he had to tell the Dursley's about the return of Voldemort. All the Dursley's seemed shocked after Harry told them, but he reassured them that they were all safe and that Dumbledore would never let any harm come to them.  
  
Before they left, Harry owled Ron telling him that they would be going to Diagon Alley. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry greeted Tom the Barman. There were many people inside the Pub and the Dursley's were becoming less anxious around Wizards and Witches. When they entered through to Diagon alley, they froze in awe at the sight of the street and so many people. Harry was also in shock. Ministry Wizards were all over the street, but Harry thought, that Sirius had told him that Fudge did not believe that Voldemort was back. Harry cast this aside when Dudley spoke up.  
  
" Where do we go now?"  
  
"Gringotts" answered Harry, "The Wizard Bank"  
  
"Why?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Wizards don't use Pounds you know!" he replied.  
  
When they entered Gringotts, Aunt Petunia gave a small scream.  
  
"Ahh!! What are those?!" she asked worriedly, pointing to the Goblins.  
  
"Goblins" said Harry " be quite and don't point. They don't like being stared at!"  
  
Vernon and Petunia opened an account for Dudley while Harry went to his own vault. When they were done, they went to Ollivanders to get Dudley's wand and both of there Duelling wands. Dudley's wand was 10 inches, beech with Dragon heartstrings. According to Mr Ollivander, the Duelling wands were safe, used for learning how to Duel. After getting their books, Dudley with more than Harry as he had 5 years of school to learn, they got there Potion ingredients. The last place to go was to get robes at Madame Malkins. Both of them needed robes because Harry had grown out of his old ones. Just as they were about to enter the shop, Harry heard two familiar voices calling his name.  
  
" Harry! Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione coming towards him.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you?" asked Ron, smiling "Sorry that you couldn't come to ours this summer, Dumbledore says "No"."  
  
"So, Harry, this is your cousin, he's going to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" said Dudley.  
  
"How are you Dudley?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Well. We'll let you get your robes, meet you in the leaky cauldron later?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes" replied Harry.  
  
After they had finished doing their shopping, Harry showed the Dursleys the way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Across the street, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley were sitting on a bench. They must have been waiting for Harry. Harry ran over and greeted them.  
  
"Hello dear" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ginny just blushed and smiled at him.  
  
The Dursleys made there way over to them.  
  
"Hello. You must be Harry's aunt and uncle." Mrs Weasley said  
  
The Weasley twins spotted Dudley and burst into a fit of giggles. They had given Dudley a Weasley wizard wheezes sweet by the name of Ton Tongue Toffee a year ago. It had made Dudleys tongue so long, it had looked like a snake.  
  
Dudley hid behind his parents. Harry pulled him out and introduced him and explained what had happened.  
  
"You'll never guess what!" said Ron as Harry sat down next to him in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fred and George bought me a Firebolt, part of your birthday present and some new dress robes! Can you believe it?!" he asked.  
  
"No, of course not" said Harry trying to act surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Don't know, and don't care." Answered Ron. "They've bought loads of new things. Mum's starting to get worried. Think they might be stealing it!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laughing.  
  
For about half an hour (after 3 Butterbeers) Dudley decided to ask his parents if he could have an owl. It would allow him to keep in touch with his parents while he was at Hogwarts. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other before deciding that he could. As they all came out of the Owl shop, Dudley had bought a Tawny owl, two figures walked towards them.  
  
"Remus, Snuffles! What are you doing here?" asked Harry to a young man and his black dog.  
  
"Snuffles needs to talk to you" said Remus. And he led Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Dursleys to an alley.  
  
"Sirius!" said Harry running towards him after he had changed back into a human.  
  
"Your family, Harry?" asked Sirius looking at the Dursleys.  
  
"Yeah" replied Harry.  
  
"Harry has some important news to tell you. You may not believe this but he is Gryffindors heir!" said Sirius excitedly.  
  
Ron and Hermiones mouth hung open with surprise.  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" said Harry  
  
"Whoa! That's cool!" said Ron.  
  
"Harry, if you still can't believe it, listen to this. Well you mother and father lived with you in Godrics Hollow before they died. They inherited his House from your Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather. Also, The wand you chose had a brother. That was Voldemort's wand. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Your wand admitted Red and Gold sparks, the colour of Gryffindor house. Also Fawkes the phoenix brought you the sorting hat when you were fighting the Basilisk. You managed to pull out Gryffindor's sword. Remember? Only a true Gryffindor could do that."  
  
They talked about that for another hour before it was time to go home. 


	3. The Burrow

*********************************************************************  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
The Burrow  
  
On the way back to Privet Drive, uncle Vernon was muttering to himself in the car.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"THOSE BLASTED WIZARDS! THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! CAN'T THEY JUST BE NORMAL AND USE NORMAL MONEY!?" shouted Uncle Vernon.  
  
Meanwhile, while Vernon was moaning, Harry was telling Dudley about Quidditch.  
  
"It is way better than football, I am the Gryffindor Seeker!" exclaimed Harry. Harry explained all the rules and the player's jobs to Dudley. Dudley was very confused.  
  
"I wonder how Harry manages to remember all these things." Dudley thought to himself.  
  
"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you about Peeves! You have to watch out for him Dudley, he is a poltergeist and he is very annoying. There are ghosts too" said Harry "Gryffindors is Nearly Headless Nick, Ravenclaws is the Grey Lady, Hufflepuffs is the Fat Friar and Slytherins is the Bloody Baron."  
  
Harry had just finished explaining about other adventures at Hogwarts, when they had pulled up on the drive. Uncle Vernon was still muttering to himself and Aunt Petunia couldn't take anymore. Harry saw Mrs Figg take in her milk from the doorstep, she looked up and waved, he waved back. Harry decided to go and see her and explain that he did know that she was his Godmother.  
  
Harry had just come back from Mrs Figgs who told him why she hadn't told him she was a witch before, she told him it was for his safety. She had been protecting him for the last 15 years with the Fidelus charm. This was the charm to conceal a person in a living soul.  
  
When Harry arrived back to the house and was in his bedroom, a grey owl flew through his window. Harry untied the envelope from the owls leg, and the owl flew away.  
  
Harry noticed it was written in emerald ink. Harry read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry and Dudley,  
  
Due to a change of plans, I would like the both of you to go to the Weasleys home for the rest of summer. Mr Weasley will pick you up at 10:30 am tomorrow morning. Please make sure that you have all of your equipment ready for when he arrives. I am looking forward to seeing you both at the start of term.  
  
Professor A Dumbledore  
  
Harry went downstairs and gave the letter to his Aunt.  
  
"Come on Dudley! We need to pack our school things!" called Harry.  
  
"They'd better not ruin our fireplace again!" grunted Vernon "It cost a lot to repair!"  
  
As the night passed away, Dudley lay wide awake in his bed. He thought to himself  
  
" I hope the twins don't pick on me or play jokes!" he thought worriedly.  
  
Dudley gradually fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of being a pig at Hogwarts. Suddenly Dudley woke up sweating and in a state. "Thank goodness that was just a dream!" Dudley thought to himself.  
  
The day had come for Harry and Dudley to go to the Weasleys. Both of them had packed their stuff ready to go, they were sat downstairs eating breakfast, Dudley was tapping his foot nervously on the floor worrying about the Weasley twins, because of his dream last night. Suddenly they heard a rumbling that came from outside. Aunt Petunia started screaming loudly while Uncle Vernon and Dudley were taking ornaments off the fireplace just incase the Weasleys were travelling by Floo Powder again. Harry laughed and ran to the dining room window and saw a Ford Anglia appear on the driveway. Mr Weasley stepped out the front and Hermione climbed out the back with a big smile on her face. Harry called into the lounge " The Weasleys are here! We'd better get our stuff!"  
  
Mr Weasley rang the doorbell and Aunt Petunia opened the door with caution.  
  
"Hello. I am Arthur Weasley. I am here to pick up Harry and Dudley. I say! What an interesting contraption!" he said staring in wonder at the Doorbell.  
  
"Very well" said Aunt Petunia "Take care of my special, little boy."  
  
Dudley blushed the colour of a postbox and Ron sniggered.  
  
"We will take special care of Dudley. Albus Dumbledore wrote to us specially and told us to take good care with the both of them." Answered Mr Weasley.  
  
Harry and Dudley loaded their suitcases and their owls, Hedwig and Tilly, into the expanded boot. They then climbed into the Ford Anglia, Dudley sitting by the window and Harry in the middle by Hermione.  
  
The journey to The Burrow took at least half an hour. Dudley was surprised and quite exited about travelling in a flying car. When they arrived at The Burrow, Dudley stared up at the Peculiar house.  
  
"Dudley, welcome to The Burrow"  
  
Fred, George, Ginny, Percy and Penelope had come out of the house to greet them.  
  
"Hiya Harry, Dudley" said both of the twins.  
  
"Hello Harry. This must be Dudley. Let me introduce you to Penelope. By the way, do you know that I am Cornelius Fudge's Personal Assistant?" said Percy proudly.  
  
"He has been going on about that all summer explained Fred.  
  
"That will do! Molly is inside making lunch. It will be ready soon. Bill is coming about 1 o clock." Said Mr Weasley rather annoyed. They all entered the house through the small front door. As they stepped through into the kitchen, the jolly woman, Mrs Weasley, came bustling over to them. As she hugged them all, she explained why Ron was out in the garden De-Gnoming the Garden.  
  
"It is a punishment for drawing on Gilderoy Lockharts face on my copy of "Magical Me"!"  
  
As Ron came into the kitchen, looking rather grubby, he greeted Harry, Dudley and Hermione. There was a whoosh and Bill apperated into the kitchen into the overcrowded kitchen. Dudley was getting used to magic.  
  
"Hi all! Harry, Hermione. This must be Dudley!" Bill said happily. "I have heard a lot about you!"  
  
"How are you dear?" said Molly Weasley rushing forward to hug her son.  
  
"I'm fine. Is lunch ready? I'm starving!" asked Bill.  
  
Mr Weasley and Bill helped Hermione and Percy apperate tables outside.  
  
As they all sat down for lunch, only Harry noticed that Fred and George had given Dudley some sort of green sweet. Dudley ate it hungrily and then started on the chicken sandwiches.  
  
"Are the sandwiches ok?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Yes they are- CROAK!" replied Dudley.  
  
Everyone stared at Dudley and Fred and George burst out laughing.  
  
"CROAK! CROAK!" said Dudley again.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! GET TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!" shouted Mrs Weasley angrily.  
  
Mr Weasley said a spell and Dudley stopped croaking.  
  
"Are you ok, dear?" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"What happened to me?" replied Dudley.  
  
"Fred and George played a trick on you again." Answered Hermione.  
  
When lunch finished, Ron asked Dudley if he wanted to have a go at flying. They all went to the forest and got out the brooms from the shed. Harry and Ron both had Firebolts, Dudley borrowed Rons old Cleensweep 7. He was amazed how the broom just jumped up into his hand when he said "UP!"  
  
Ron gave Dudley tips how to fly the broom and a few minutes on, they were having a small game of Quidditch. Dudley got the hang of steering the broom but then something went wrong. Dudley spotted a gnome on the ground.  
  
"Ahh! WHAT IS THAT!?" cried Dudley looking down at the ground. Suddenly, Dudley flew Smack into a tree. He toppled off his broom and lay, not moving on the floor.  
  
For the next day, Dudley spent the hours in bed. He vowed that he would pay more attention to what he was doing next time he got onto a broomstick! 


	4. The Journey

Disclaimer- any character you don't recognize is ours.

A/N- Thanks for every-ones reviews.  Keep reading and enjoy.  We know the accents aren't great, but we're English not French or anything else!

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

Chapter 4- The Journey 

            On the morning of September 1st, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Dudley packed all their school equipment into the boot of the Ford Anglia.  They all got into the car and drove to Kings Cross Station.

They got quite a few funny looks and Dudley felt rather embarrassed with everyone staring at him.  Harry wasn't surprised.  Between them they had three owls, Hedwig, Pig and Tilly, Dudley's owl and Crookshanks.

Mrs Weasley showed Dudley the way onto the platform and as he ran through the barrier he saw the gleaming, scarlet steam train.  As they boarded the train, Harry and Ron found a compartment.  Fred and George went and sat with Lee Jordan while Hermione and Dudley waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  

As they sat down someone came through the door.  Harry looked up and blushed; suddenly he had a very funny feeling.  "Hello Cho!  Have a nice summer," smirked Ron looking at Harry.

"Yes thanks, can I speak to you for a minute Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, sure," stammered Harry turning a deep shade of pink.  He got up and lightly kicked Ron in the leg.  Hermione shook her head and tutted something that sounded like "Boys."  As Harry stepped outside Cho hugged him and thanked him for bringing Cedric back.  "How are you Harry?" asked Cho, "your not blaming yourself are you? Because I don't."

"Yeah," said Harry who was unsure of what to say.

"I'd better go," said Cho, "my friends will be wondering where I am."  Cho left and went back to her friends.

As Harry sat back down in his seat the smiling, dimpled witch came through the door pushing the refreshment trolley.  "Hello dears, anything you would like?"

As Dudley bought a couple of items a couple of students looked through the door.  No one had ever seen them before.  They knocked on the window and one of them slid opened the door.   There were five girls standing at the door.  Hermione waved at the smallest girl who waved back.  "Erm, hello," said Ron looking at them.

"Bonjour, we are ze new transfer students from Beauxbatons," said the tallest girl with long blond hair.

"And Durmstrang," said two of the girls, "may we join you?  There is no room in ze other compartments."

As they sat down Harry asked their names.  "I am Luci," said another girl with blond hair, "ziz is Nathalie and Nicole," pointing to her two friend, "we are from Beauxbatons."

"Hallo.  I am Louisa and this is Katie.  She is Viktor Krum's little sister.  We are from Durmstrang."  Hermione let Katie sit down and started chatting to her.

"So, what year will you be in?" asked Ron.

"Vell, ve vill all be in 5th year except for Katie," said Louisa, "she vill be in the 4th year."

"Oh!  My sister Ginny is in her 4th year.  You'll have to meet her."

As the nine of them talked a familiar, annoying person stepped into the compartment.  "Oh, hello Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood!  Did we have a good summer!"  Draco Malfoy smirked at them.

"Look who's turned up!" said Ron looking at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in disgust.

"Who are your friends?"  Sneered Malfoy, "do you want to get into trouble all the time?  Hang about this riff-raff and you sure will!  They are good for nothing!" he said dully talking to the new students.

"Hallo," said Louisa to Malfoy smiling sweetly, "I'm Louisa, who are you?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said rather taken aback that one of Harry's friends had spoken to him.

"Vould you like a sveet?  They are from my county, Bulgaria," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, k, whatever, bye!" said Malfoy who quickly walked out of the compartment.

"Vait! Vait!  You have not had one of my sveets yet!" shouted Louisa as she ran after him.

"She is nuts trying to make friends with him!" cried Ron.

"Vhat is so vrong vith him?" asked Katie.

"Oh! You know things- his father is a Death Eater, friends with You Know Who and he is our enemy!" exclaimed Harry.

At that point Louisa walked back into the compartment.  "How vill I ever get Draco to love me?" asked Louisa gloomily.

Everyone stared at her.  Hermione chocked on her Bertie Bott bean and Ron turned green!

"You all right Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah.  Why?" asked Ron

"You're not feeling a bit off-colour?"  Everyone burst out laughing.  Ron looked at his hand and saw that it was bright green.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" cried Ron.  Luci and Nicole turned and looked at Nathalie who was silently giggling in the corner.  

"Do you know anything about ziz, Nathalie?" asked Nicole.

"I bet that was Fred and George!" said Ron.

"Oui!  It was probably them.  Who are zey?" she asked

"My brothers," said Ron indignantly.

"It wasn't your brozers," said Luci, "it was Nathalie!  She loves pranks!"

"I am just going to ze toilets!  See you in a minute," said Nathalie leaving quickly.

"Have a look in her trunk, Luci!  See what else she has got in there!" said Ron picking up the bag.

"I will have a look," said Nicole taking the bag off Ron.

"Whoa!  She has ten Chocolate frogs, 4 cans of Butterbeer, fizzing whizzbees and a massive book, A to Z of Pranks!"

"Whoa!  Fred and George will love that.  I've gotta show it them.  Give it me!" said Ron with his hand out.

"No.  She will know we have been in her bag if you take it out!" said Luci pushing away Ron's hand.

Just then Nathalie walked.  "Why is Nicole holding my trunk?" she asked.

"Er, um!  It fell of the rack," Nicole replied quickly.

"You've been looking through it haven't you?" she asked turning red.  She looked around at Hermione.  "Did they look in my bag Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading with a blank look on her face.  "I'm sorry, I don't know, I was concentrating on my book.  It's really good!  It's called…………." She said looking at the cover.

"Yeah, whatever!  Did you?"  Nathalie had her had on her hip and was giving the evil eye to everyone.

Harry, Ron and Dudley burst out laughing.  "We didn't look in it, Nicole did!" said Ron.

As they arrived in Hogsmead Station, Hagrid greeted them on the platform.  "Hullo, Harry, Ron, Hermione!  Firs years, firs years and transfer student!  Over here!"

"Cya in a bit," said Nicole.

"Ve hope ve are in Gryffindor," said Katie.

"What is this sorting hat?" asked Luci nervously as she was dragged away by Hagrid.


	5. One Man and His Dog

Disclaimer-We own the plot and the transfer students, the rest is JKRowlings.

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord**

****

Chapter 5-One Man and His Dog 

          As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall they saw that the black draping's were still on the wall from the last year mourning Cedric's death.  Harry fell silent as he remembered the events of the last year.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Cho, as she walked past him to the Ravenclaw table. Harry heard Cho but didn't reply.

Everyone started gathering in the hall to watch the sorting.  The new students walked into the hall looking tense and suspicious.  The trio waved at their new friends and Dudley.  Louisa kept looking over at Malfoy and smiling at him.  He was avoiding her eyes while Crabbe and Goyle, his dumb sidekicks sniggering at his side.  Harry looked towards the teacher's table and was surprised to see Remus sitting there with Snuffles at his side.  Next to them was Arabella Figg.  Harry told Ron and Hermione who looked over to the table.  Remus and Arabella waved at them and they waved back.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet.  "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he said, "we will begin shortly but first I would like to introduce the 15 transfer students from Beaubatons and Durmstrang to our school.  Also Professor Lupin has kindly agreed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts again.  His dog, Snuffles, will accompany him.  All years will now attend Duelling classes with Professor  Figg.  Hogsmead trips have been reduced due to last year and this year the House Quiddich competitions will be taking place.  Madame Hooch has taken on two extra helpers to assist her.  They are Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum!"  He finished and everyone started clapping loudly as Krum and Wood walked into the hall and sat down at the table.

"Sorry we are late," Oliver said, "we got a bit forgetful.  You can't blame us, we were in Quality Quiddich Supplies looking at the new broomstick, the Whirlwind 3000."

"Thank you Oliver," said Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat was bought in.

"I'm old and torn and battered,

in-fact I'm rather tattered

but there is one thing I can do,

sort your house for you.

I will go inside your mind,

and then I will try and find

just where you belong,

as I sing this song.

Sit still and clear your head,

as still as those who are dead

and don't you breathe a word,

just let your thoughts be heard

and then I will decide,

just where you belong,

as I sing this song!

GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW, SLYTHERIN!

          McGonnagall called out the first name, Abbott, Samuel."

A small boy with blond hair sat down on the stool and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered as he sat down next to his sister, Hannah.

"Bellah, Lucille," Luci did not move.  "Bellah, Lucille," McGonnagall called out again.  Nathalie elbowed Luci whose gaze was on Oliver Wood.  Nathalie pushed her and she suddenly realized what she had been doing.  With a bright red face she placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She walked over to the table and sat down next to Hermione.  "Well done," Hermione said.

"Thanks," replied Luci, whose gaze had returned to Oliver.

"Dursley, Dudley," Dudley ran over to the stool and put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dudley sat next to Harry who congratulated him.

          After several more people it was Louisa's turn.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was very surprised.

"I suppose she asked to be with Malfoy," said Ron as she sat down next to him as he turned bright red.

          Katie, Nicole and Nathalie were also sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well now that the sorting's over, lets eat!" said Dumbledore and the food appeared on the plates.  Everybody started eating and talking happily.

          About half way through the feast Harry heard Remus shout, "Snuffles! NO!"

Snuffles ran towards the tables, everyone laughed as he started eating Neville's mashed potatoes.  He then ran towards Harry.  He patted Snuffles as he ate Ron's food.  "Hi Snuffles!" whispered Hermione.  He looked up at her and winked.  He promptly began eating again.  Remus walked over to the table and dragged Snuffles away.

          Snape walked over to Dumbldore and spoke to him.  Harry was at the end of the table and listened closely.  "Professor, do you think its wise to have Black in the school, even if he is a dog?  You did just see what happened didn't you?  And Potter as-well, he might do anything to see him, including breaking the rules!" Snape growled.

"Snuffles can be trusted, and I thought what happened was very amusing.  Also I believe Harry has every right to see his Godfather whenever he wants," Dumbledore replied.

Harry told Ron and Hermione what he heard and they agreed that Snape was being unfair.

          At the end of the feast, Remus told Harry that he would see him later.  Harry gathered the first years and took them to Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Luci loves Oliver!

Disclaimer-we own the plot and any character you don't recognise.

A/N-This chapter is dedicated to our friend Lisa who adores chocolate cake!

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

**Chapter 6- Luci loves Oliver!**

          The next morning at breakfast, Luci was talking to Nathalie about Oliver Wood, while Hermione and Nicole were talking about their first lesson.  They were having Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.  Harry and Ron were complaining about potions and Care of Magical Creatures, which they still had with the Slytherins.  Fred and George walked in carrying a huge chocolate cake.

          They set it down on the table and picked up a knife.  They cut it into three slices for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,  "What is that?" asked Ron.

"This brother darling," explained Fred, "is our cheering chocolate cake!  Watch!"

He placed the cake on each of the three other house tables.  The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs knew not to touch anything given to them by Fred and George but a Ravenclaw 5th year called Lisa Turpin ignored all her friends warnings and dug right in.

          The entire hall, including the teachers watched carefully.  After a couple of minutes she had finished the cake.  The hall thought nothing was going to happen and lost interest but a second later she burst out laughing and couldn't stop!  She was heard laughing all the way back to the hospital wing as she was dragged off by her friend.  The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs would not touch their cake.

          At that moment Remus walked in with Snuffles at his side.  Harry had an idea.  "Can I have the rest of the cake?  I have an idea," he asked Fred and George.

"Yeah, sure if you really want to," George replied slowly.  Harry collected the cake from the tables and took it up to the teacher's table.

"Harry, how are you?" Remus asked.

"Fine thanks.  Would you like some of this cake?" everyone who was watching Harry started laughing.

"No thanks.  Snuffles?"

"WOOF!"

Harry gave the cake to him and he wolfed it down.  "See you later," said Harry and walked away.

          As he sat down he heard a strange sound coming from the teachers table.  Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.  Snuffles, was doing a funny doggy laugh.  Harry told Remus he would take Snuffles to the hospital wing, as Harry wanted to talk to him.  When they got there and Sirius was safely behind a curtain he changed back into human.  "Hi Sirius!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!  HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I see you ate to much of that cake, I'll come back later."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!  HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

          Harry left to go to Transfiguration, which was completely uneventful apart from Lisa Turpin turning up and still had a bad case of the giggles.  Before lunch he had Divination in which they started to review for their O.W.L.'s.  He ignored Professor Trewlrany after the first couple of times she told him he was going to die soon.  When he arrived at the Great Hall he saw Oliver Wood standing by the Gryffindor table.  He was talking to Fred and George.  "Oliver, hi, how are you?"  Harry asked him.

"Harry!  I'm great!"  Oliver replied.  They both sat down at the table and started talking.

"What happened to your Quiddich career?" Harry asked him.

"Oh, that!  A bludger hit me and fractured my ankle and so I can't play for a bit so I am teaching."

"How long have you got to rest it?"

"I'm not really resting it, I'm just taking a year off."

Ron who was sitting next to Harry told Oliver he was going to try out for his old position of keeper on the house team.  "Really!" said Oliver, "another Weasly on the team, are you sure the captain will be up to it?"

          Luci and Nathalie walked into the hall and sat down next to Hermione and Nicole.  Well, Nathalie sat down, Luci missed the chair, as she was too busy staring at Oliver.  Everyone laughed as she emerged from the table with a bright red face.

"Harry who are your friends!" Oliver asked.

"That's Nathalie, Nicole and Luci," he replied pointing to them.

"Anyone play Quiddich?" 

"Luci does," said Nicole

"Do you?  What position?"

"Seeker."

"Fancy playing for Gryffindor?" Oliver asked.

"WHAT!" cried Harry and Ron.

"Oliver!  Harry's still seeker you know." Said Hermione.

"I know," he replied, "but as I still support Gryffindor still I think you can win but what if something happens like what did happen in your first year.  We can't afford to loose!"  Harry laughed.  Oliver was still as determined as before.

"What happened in your first year?" asked Nicole.

"Tell you later." Replied Hermione.

"What broom do you ride?" Oliver asked Luci.

"I just got a new broom for my birthday," said Luci happily, "It's a Whirlwind 3000."

Harry, Ron, Oliver and the rest off the hall who heard froze.

"You, you have a Whirlwind?" stammered Oliver.

"Yeah!  You want to try it out?"

"Defiantly!" he replied and they left the Great Hall.

"Tut!" Hermione muttered.

Harry and Ron stared after them gob smacked! 


	7. The Diary

AN- Thanks for all the reviews.  Keep reading.

Diclaimer- We own the plot and any character you don't know.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

Chapter 7- The Diary 

That night Harry decided to read a bit more of his dad's diary.  I was a magical diary and could record as any years as you want it to without getting any thicker.  He had been reading it every night since he had received it and had now finished his fathers 4th year.  Most entries told of the pranks the Marauder's had played on people, how he passionately hated Severus Snape and his rivals in the pranking part of his life, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, Narcissa Alan (who is very much in love with Lucius Malfoy) and much to Harry's surprise, James' twin sister Jenny.  When he had asked Sirius about her he refused to speak.

          Harry opened to the 5th year and read about how his father was a prefect along with Lily and Arabella.  Harry felt strange, almost, as he was also in his 5th year of school and not many things had changed.  James was very lively and adventurous but had not had as many adventures as Harry.  Even though he was reading about the past he became increasingly worried.  A dark Lord was rising in power and had killed many people.  Rather like the wizard world now, many people were scared.

          Harry read the book every night and one evening several nights later he came across a strange entry.

Friday 25th December 1977

          It's Christmas Day!  Tonight we had a Christmas Ball for the first time.  I went with a Ravenclaw called Melissa Smith.  She's really nice but I don't think we'll last long.  Sirius, went with Jenny, they are both mad!  Remus and Peter didn't go with anyone but the both had a good time.  Actually Remus seemed to have a great time.  Just before the Ball started Dumbledore arrived in the Gryffindor common room with a girl called Helen Grayson.  She didn't say much about herself except that she's in her 5th year.  She wouldn't even tell us what school she came from.  Well, wherever she's from Remus seems to like her and got a few dances with her.  She seems very cautious around myself, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter, especially Peter.  She talks slowly, like she has to be careful of what she can say.  Well, whatever her secret is, we will find out soon!

James 

          Harry frowned.  Something about that didn't seem right.  The same feeling came during the next few entries, but another entry caught his eye.

Monday 4th January 1978

          Back to classes.  How boring!  Well not totally.  In Transfiguration I was talking to Helen who sits behind me and she blurted out something amazing!  She's from the future!  1995 or 1996 now I suppose.  I don't know how time changes when you're from the future but you're stuck in the past.  Anyway, she goes to Hogwarts and Dumbledore's told her not to say anything about the future but I hope to find something out about my future from her.  I'll probably be a famous Auror that defeats that new dark Lord, Voldermort, or whatever he's called.

          I'll write more tomorrow.  Hopefully I'll know if I'm famous!

James 

          That's strange, Harry thought.  The girl was someone in his year at the moment.  Most likely someone who was in Gryffindor, as James was.  That meant it could only be Hermione, Parvati or Lavender.  He decided that hey wouldn't know about it as it wasn't Christmas yet but he would watch all of them on Christmas Day.  He closed the diary and turned off his light.  While he lay awake he decided not to tell Ron or Hermione until after Christmas.

AN- We know it's short but it's an important chapter. 


	8. Quidditch

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer- It all belongs to JK Rowling except for the plot and some characters.

**Harry Potter and The Return of the Dark Lord**

Chapter 8- Quidditch 

          The next week saw the start of October.  This meant Quidditch.  October 1st saw the Quidditch try-outs and the search for a new team captain, as Oliver Wood could not play anymore, though he would be over-seeing them.

          Eight people turned up for the part of keeper including Ron and Seamus Finnigan from the 5th year.  A first year had to be dragged away by Madame Hooch as he wouldn't stop screaming, 'Why can't I play?  Harry Potter was seeker in his first year!'

          In the stands sat Ginny, Hermione, Nicole, Nathalie and Dudley who had decided not to try –out for the team.  (He was in the first year but because of his age he could have tried out.)  Luci was also trying out as a 7th year also decided to try-out for reserve seeker but he was no match for Luci and her new Whirlwind 3000.  The new broomstick was not much better than Harry's Firebolt, but it was still very impressive.

          After putting the eight players through vigorous tasks, Harry and the rest of the team decided that Ron would be the best player, as he passed each task with flying colours, literally! He was over the moon as he was presented with his new, scarlet Quiditch robes. The team then took a break for lunch and after they would vote for a new Captain.

Just before they sat down to vote, Harry whispered to Ron not to vote for him. When Ron asked why, Harry told him that what had happened before the previous summer, he didn't think he could handle it. Fred and George also overheard Harry and they thought it would be best if they voted for someone else on the team. Once the team got the results, they were read aloud. Harry received 3 votes and the remaining 4 were for Katie Bell. Katie was delighted! Of the 3 chasers, she was the best player but she was quite and shy and so she did not always get the glory she deserved. Their 1st match was against Hufflepuff 2 weeks later.      

On the day of the match, the team gathered in the changing rooms to put on their Quiditch robes. Katie as about to give them some pre-match advice when Luci stumbled into the room followed by Oliver who had assigned himself as Gryffindor's trainer. They both looked rather hot and flustered. Harry and Ron smiled to themselves, as both of them knew they liked each other and would meet in the Trophy Room often.

" Okay team!" said Katie " This is the best team Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"WHAT!" cried Oliver " I was the best keeper!"

" Whatever!" said Katie " We know we can win easily but, try not to score too much as the Hufflepuff team has lost a very good player, Cedric. Have a good time.  OK! Lets GO!"

Lee Jordan introduced the team as they flew out with their scarlet robes billowing out behind them.    
On the other side of the pitch were the Hufflepuff team wearing their canary yellow robes.

          "On my whistle!  3!  2!  1!  Go!"  And the players kicked off the ground.  The referee was Viktor Krum as he had left Bulgaria to help Dumbledore with defeating Voldermort.

          The Quaffle was taken by Angelina, who passed it to Alicia, who scored.  The crowed cheered as the chasers gave each other high fives.  Half an hour later the score was 50-20 to Gryffindor and Harry was very bored as there was no sight of the snitch.  He desperately wanted to try out the Wronski Feint as he was in front of Viktor Krum, but he did not want to injure the Hufflepuff seeker.  

          Suddenly Harry saw a glint of gold over towards the Hufflepuff goalposts.  The other seeker was closer but seemed not to notice.  Harry raced towards the goal and just as he sped off the other seeker noticed the snitch and raced towards it.

          Harry was behind the other seeker but caught up quicklyhe was up against a Nimbus 2000.  The snitch dived and the two seekers followed into a dive neck and neck.  Just before they hit the ground Harry pulled out with the snitch caught in his hand.  The other seeker pulled out when the crowd realised Harry had the snitch and the crowd went wild.

          Ass he landed on the ground the rest of his team surrounded him cheering like crazy, "Well done Harry!" cried Katie.  In the changing room the rest of the team congratulated him on such a spectacular dive.  In the common room, the Gryffindors celebrated with food Fred and George had took from the kitchens and a few pranks of theirs and Nathalie's.  The three of them had become best friends, as they were all interested in pranks.  The party ended when McGonagall arrived in her nightgown telling them all to go to bed.


	9. The Order of the Phoenix

1  
  
Disclaimer: you should know by now!!!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
2 Chapter 9-  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
As the weeks passed on, more news of murders were in the Daily Prophet. Voldemort had killed several students' parents and news that Cornelius Fudge had finally announced the ' Dark Lord' had returned. Dumbledore was very upset when he had heard that his friend, Alastor Moody (Mad Eye Moody!) the Auror, had been killed by Death Eaters. Moody was supposed to have been teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons this year as well. The year before he didn't teach because of an impostor called Barty Crouch jnr had taken Polyjuice Potion.  
  
Inside school, all was going fine. Classes went on as usual, in Duelling, they were learning how to block curses, something, which Nicole was very good at. They were also learning the Patronus Charm, as the Dementors were Voldemort's allies. Harry, who already knew how to do this, had to demonstrate it many times to the class. He was asked many questions about his unusual Patronus form, his fathers Animagus form, a stag.  
  
" Oh look at Potter! The show-off! Thinks he knows it all!" commented Malfoy as usual. Louisa thought this was funny and laughed with the Slytherins.  
  
One day in November, he was called to Dumbledore's office. Harry had been wondering when he was going to be called to him. Dumbledore had written Harry a letter explaining that he wanted to see him as soon as they had arrived back at school. He wanted to explain about being Gryffindors heir.  
  
As Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, he realized that he didn't know the password. Obviously, it wouldn't be the same one as last years. He stood before the entrance feeling rather stupid.  
  
" Cockroach Cluster!" Harry said. The passage did not open. " Err… Blood Pops! No! Um, Chocolate Frog! Fizzing Whizzbee! NO! LEVITATING SHERBERT BALL!"  
  
It opened revealing a wooden, winding staircase.  
  
He walked up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
  
" Come in." answered an old voice within. " Hello Harry" said the old man with a smile. Harry went in and sat down opposite Dumbledore.  
  
" How has school been so far?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
" It's going fine. Have you heard any more news about Voldemort yet?" Harry replied.  
  
" Voldemort," said Dumbledore sadly " unfortunately is killing anyone who is blocking you from him. He doesn't seem to care about anyone else now. All he wants is you!"  
  
" But why!?" asked Harry, " Why me?"  
  
" You are Gryffindors heir"  
  
" I know I am, but how does that effect me and him?"  
  
" He sees you as a threat. You are the only one able to defeat him, and so, obviously he wants to get rid of you."  
  
" What about the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heirs?"  
  
" Alas, they are both dead." Dumbledore replied. " Otherwise they would surely help you to defeat him."  
  
Just then, Fawkes the Phoenix flew over to Harry.  
  
" Hullo Fawkes" Said Harry. He and Fawkes shared a special bond as Harry's wands core had one of Fawkes' feathers. Another one of Fawkes' feathers belonged in Voldemorts wand.  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office and met Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. Harry had missed all of Divination, much to his delight and Ron's disgust. They made their way off to one of the Greenhouses to have a lesson of Herbology. On their way over, Harry filled them in on what happened in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor Sprout greeted the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. Herbology was one of the lessons where both the 1st years and the 5th years had the same class together. Duelling classes was another lesson with the 1st years.  
  
Dudley, who was having a bit of trouble with his Sun Seed plant, which kept firing seeds of fire at him, was being helped by his new friend, Neville. Neville's best subject was Herbology, this was because it didn't involve much magic! Finally the managed to re-pot it and get it into the darkness, which would help it to grow and stop firing seeds. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, were having much better luck. They were all very tired and fortunately it was lunch next. Harry wanted to go and tell Remus and Sirius about his meeting.  
  
On entering Remus' office, they noticed how worn out Remus looked, it had been the full moon the night before. Remus and Sirius greeted them, especially Sirius, whom they hadn't seen for a while as he had been on a special assignment for Dumbledore. He would not tell them what it was all about though. Harry assumed it had something to do with Voldemort.  
  
Harry told of his talk with Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius did not seemed too surprised by what he told them. They already knew because they were told at the beginning of the year.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me!" cried Harry.  
  
" We thought it was for the best" replied Sirius, but Harry didn't hear because he had stormed off through the door.  
  
Sirius raced after him not caring if anyone saw him. " Harry!" he called but Harry did not reply. Sirius caught up with him and held his shoulders tight so that he could not get away.  
  
" Harry! Dumbledore thought it was best that you didn't know until the time was right. He didn't want to frighten you!"  
  
" I'm not scared!" said Harry angrily.  
  
" I know that, but we didn't want you to do anything stupid. Like trying to kill him now! He wanted to wait until the Order was fully restored."  
  
" Order? What Order?" asked Harry confused.  
  
" The Order of the Phoenix." Said Sirius. " A group of people who are united who will defeat Voldemort. After you defeated him, the Order split up, but now we are trying to bring it back together. I am a member alongside with Dumbledore, of course, Remus, your parents who were in it, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella, the Longbottom's were and many others. I was away so I could find Jenny."  
  
"What!!!!! My dad's sister? She's alive?!"  
  
"Yes, but we didn't know if she was. The night your parents dies, she fled in fear of being killed, as she too is Gryffindor's heir! She is alive living in France.  
  
"If she hadn't have fled, would I have stayed with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. It wouldn't have been safe. I wasn't supposed to have told you until your Induction!"  
  
"My what!?"  
  
"Well you, along with Ron, Hermione and several other able students and people, are going to become members."  
  
"Who else?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley. Dumbledore hasn't decided about Fred and George or Ginny yet. But it is thought possible. Snape, Hagrid, Madame Maxime and the Giants might all become members too. Also Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood, the new Transfer students and many more.  
  
The bell rang and Harry left for Potions with some exited thoughts in his head. 


	10. The Ball

Disclaimer- everything you don't recognise is ours!

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

Chapter 10- The Ball 

          Ron and Hermione were soon informed about the Order of the Phoenix and were both honoured at being chosen to be in it.  They had sworn to Sirius not to tell anyone about it because only members knew of it and if anyone found out people could be killed.

          Sirius had gotten a telling off from McGonagall about running around the corridors in his human form after several students claimed to have seen him.

          The beginning of December approached and the school was informed of a Christmas Ball.  Not wanting to have to go with Parvati like the year before, he decided to ask someone quickly.  The problem was who?

          Krum had asked Hermione; again, not caring that he was a teacher.  The same was with Luci and Oliver.  Viktor and Oliver were both young so it didn't matter much.  Much to Ron's surprise, Nicole had asked him and both Fred and George had asked Nathalie.  As she couldn't decide whom to go with, she decided to go with both.

          It had also rumoured that Malfoy had given into Louisa and was going with her.  Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh every time they saw him.  Dudley was going with Katie and Harry was too late again with Ginny, as she was going with Colin Creevy.  Harry couldn't even ask Parvati or Lavender because they were going with Dean and Seamus.  The three chasers were also taken.  Remus had even asked Arabella, who was a good friend of his when they were at school together.  She was not old, really; in fact she was quite young and very pretty.  She had been using Polyjuice Potion to disguise herself while at Privet Drive.  Harry realized that her house smelt of cabbage, just like Polyjuice Potion.  This meant Harry had to go with his first choice, Cho.

          As he walked down the hall on the lookout for her, someone tapped him on the back.  "Cho!"  He exclaimed as he turned around.  "I was just looking for you."

"Were you?"  Cho asked him.

"Yeah, I, um….  Will you go to the ball with me?"  

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," she replied.  Harry smiled as they walked to the Great Hall together for dinner.

          On Christmas morning Harry awoke to Ron shouting "PRESENTS!" all around the dormitory.  Harry saw a large pile of presents at the bottom of his bed when Hermione came into the dorm clutching her presents.  He heard Ron moan, "Not maroon again!"  He turned to his pile of presents and began to open them.  He received a blue jumper and some home-made fudge from Mrs Weasly, Fleetwood's Broom Polish and a selection of Honeydukes sweets from Hermione, a five galleon gift voucher for any shop at Hogsmead from Ron and off Hagrid, a tin of rock cakes, a book called "The Curse of the Hairy Beast," Harry looked at these presents sceptically.  Fred and George had given him a large bag of Weasly Wizarding Wheezes.  From Sirius and Remus, he received a model werewolf, dog and a stag.  Also he got some pictures of his parents while they were at school.

          At four that afternoon, the girls left the common room to get ready for the ball.  "Bloody Hell!" Cried Ron, "what do they need four hours for?"  Harry had been watching all the girls carefully to see if any of them disappeared, but none had.

          At half pasted seven, the Gryffindors left the common room to meet in the entrance hall.  Harry was meeting Cho there.  The girls appeared down the stairs dressed in their dress robes.  Hermione was in lilac with her hair in a similar twist to the year before.  Luci was also wearing a pale purple, Nicole was in light green and Nathalie in sky blur.  Ron was wearing his new robes, which weren't maroon, but scarlet like the Quidditch robes.  He was very happy about this.

          Harry met Cho in the entrance hall who was looking very pretty robes of pale pink.  While standing outside the Great Hall, Harry noticed Hermione flicker slightly and suddenly look very happy.  He dismissed this as his eyesight playing up and Hermione just being very happy about the ball, but Harry couldn't help wondering if it had something to do with the time travelling.

          On entering the Hall, they noticed it had been decorated much like the year before.  Icicles were hanging from the tinkle, which was hung from the ceiling and were in the house colours, and the twelve Christmas trees were covered in ornaments.  After a great meal, Dumbledore announced the entertainment, the *War Locks*, a wizarding rock group, whose members had either attended Hogwarts of still did, as two of the members were Hufflepuff 7th years.

          As the music started, Cho dragged him onto the dance floor and led him around on the spot with her arms around his neck.  From the looks of it, all the boys by him were being put through the same by their dates.  Next to his, Louisa, who was with Malfoy, tried to kiss his but her pushed her away and left her to sit down.  Everyone laughed loudly at them.  Harry thourally enjoyed this Ball much more than the previous year's, so much that before he knew it was time for the final dance.  As Harry and Cho steered around, Professor Flitwick charmed snowflakes to fall from the ceiling.           

          The music ended and people started to leave the hall.  Harry and Cho climbed the steps, which led to the first floor, which was where they were to part.  "I'll see you then," Harry said nervously.

"Yeah," replied Cho, who had turned bright red.  He didn't know what happened next, but his lips met Cho's, who returned the kiss.  After a while, they broke off and smiled at each other.  "Go, Harry!" said Ron, who walked past with Nicola next to him.

          Harry gave her another quick kiss and bade her goodnight, and left feeling the happiest he has ever felt in his life.


	11. Jenny

Disclaimer- Everything you don't recognise is ours.

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

Chapter 11- Jenny 

          The next morning, Harry was talking to Ron in the Common Room when Nicole came down from the girl's dormitory.  She walked up to them blushing a little.  Behind her were the rest of the 5th year girls, giggling.   "Hi Ron.  I, umm….  Just wanted to say thanks for taking me to the ball last night," she said.

"That's O.K."  Ron replied Harry tried hard not to laugh.  To Ron's surprise, she lent over and gave him a peck on the lips.  After she had pulled away, his eyes were popping.  Nicole smiled and walked back over to her friends.

          The next few days passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time for classes again.  At breakfast on the first morning back Harry received an owl.

          Dear Harry,

                             How are you?  If you are wondering who this is, it is Jenny, your aunt.  I'm sure Sirius or Remus has told you about me.  If they have I hope it's good things, I know what they're like.

          Anyway, I'm very sorry about not ever getting in contact with you, as it wasn't safe.  I'm sure Death Eaters were on the look out for me, so I had to stay hidden.  Voldermort is probably looking for me, I'm sure he knows I'm still alive.

          If you want to talk more, I will be arriving at Hogwarts in a week for the reinstatement of the Order.

                                                                             See you soon     

                                                                                      Jenny

"Yes!"  Said Harry.

"What?"  Asked Nathalie, who was next to him?

"My aunt Jenny is coming here next week," he replied.

"Aunt Jenny?"  Said Ron, " you don't have an Aunt Jenny."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.  She had to flee to France the night my parents died, in case she would be killed."

"She's alive?"  Said Hermione suddenly.

"Err…. Yeah, why, do you know her?"  Hermione suddenly looked furious with herself.

"Oh…. Sirius told me." She replied quickly.  Harry looked at her and she looked away.

          A week passed and Jenny didn't turn up.  Every passing day she didn't arrive, Harry saw Sirius, Remus and Arabella getting more worried.  DADA and Duelling lessons were all written work so Remus and Arabella could sit and think, or send owls to try and get in touch with Jenny. 

          Finally, two weeks after she was suppose to, Jenny burst through the Great Hall during dinner.  "Jenny!"  Remus cried getting up from the table Jenny smiled and ran towards him with her long, dark brown hair flying out behind her.  She ran into his arms, where they held each other for several minutes, until Sirius, in dog form, Arabella and Professor Dumbledore joined them.  After a lot of hugging, which they whole hall saw, Dumbledore announced her to the hall.  Automatically every head in the hall turned to Harry.  Jenny's gaze followed everyone else's and suddenly saw Harry.

          Her eye's lit up as she ran over to him, he smiled as he saw her coming over and stood up ready to greet her.  As they hugged, they both felt tears in their eyes at finally meeting each other.  "Last time I saw you, you were tiny," she said, "though by the looks of it you still are, Sirius not feeding you enough at home?"  Harry looked over to Dumbledore who was frowning slightly as the school had all heard Jenny say Sirius.  "Sirius.  Sirius Black?"  He heard people say around him.  "What's going on?"  Jenny asked, "Where's Sirius?  No…. He didn't, did he?"

"I'm afraid so," said Remus, "he was framed by Peter."

"But I know the truth, someone will have to believe me."

"Sirius Black innocent?"  Cried Seamus, "How can he be, he attacked Ron two years ago."

"No he didn't," said Harry quietly, "he wanted Ron's rat.  It was Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered animagus."

"Pettigrew is dead.  Black killed him and all those muggles."  Replied Seamus.

"No, it was the other way round, Pettigrew killed all those muggles, but he escaped," said Harry.

          Everyone looked at Dumbledore, as though looking for proof.  He sighed.  "It's true."  The hall gasped.  "Peter Pettigrew was Voldermorts supporter and he was the Potter's secret keeper."

"Oh, sorry," said Seamus.

 "Do you all believe me, because if you do it means Sirius will be a free man if we can convince Minister Fudge?"  Dumbledore asked.  A murmur of yes's came from almost everyone in the hall, only the Slytherin's said no.

"Well if you don't mind, I see no reason why he shouldn't join us.  Sirius if you wouldn't mind?"

          A popping was heard and Sirius was standing where the large black dog had been.  Though there were a few small gasps, no one freaked out at seeing a convicted criminal standing in their hall.

"Well now that's sorted out, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed."

          Gradually everyone had left except the professors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Marauders and the girls.  "Well who wants to talk?"  Dumbledore asked, "I'm sure everyone wants to catch up."  So for the rest of the night everyone talked about what had happened over the past 14 years, the bad and the good. 


	12. The Attack

Disclaimer- Every-thing you don't recognise in ours.

Author's note- thanks for all the reviews; we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

Chapter 12- The Attack 

       Two weeks later saw the second Quidditch match of the year against Ravenclaw, but the day after it was announced Jenny came to see Harry.  "Dumbledore say's we can go Hogsmead to catch up."

"Really?"  Said Harry, "When?"

"Erm…  Well….  It's Saturday afternoon."

"What!  But I've got a Quidditch match, I can't go."

"Dumbledore says it's the only day we can go," said Jenny.

"Hmmm," Harry sighed, "well, I suppose we have got Luci who could play, I'm sure she would win.  OK then.  Let me just go and tell her."  Harry left to find her and when he did she was delighted at the chance to play in an actual game.

       That Saturday Harry and Jenny set off early for a day full of fun, shopping and chatting.  The walk down the road leading into Hogsmead was enjoyable as the sun was shining and it was the warmest it had been all year.  After debating for several minutes what to do first, they decided on going to the Quidditch store to spend Harry's gift voucher he got for Christmas and he got some new accessories for his broomstick with it.  Jenny wasn't too keen on Quidditch as James used to go on about it all the time.  After visiting the pet shop to get some treats for Hedwig and Pig they heard some cries and shouts coming from Hogwarts.  "I hope they're cheering for Gryffindor!"  Said Harry, "I'm sure Luci won't let Ravenclaw win!"

  
       For lunch they went to the Three Broomsticks but while eating their fish and chips an old wizard burst into the pub, clutching a letter in his hand.  "Dementors!…  Azkaban!…  You Know Who!"  He fainted suddenly and fell to the floor.

       At once there was uproar.  People started screaming and ran towards the door trying to get away.  No one took any notice of the old wizard lying on the floor.  Harry and Jenny looked at each other and once they were they only one's left in the pub apart from Madam Rosmerta, the land lady, they walked over to the old man and took the piece of parchment which was clutched in his pale white hand.

       Dear Bill,

                    I just wanted to warn you that I have just received some disturbing news.  'You Know Who' has broken into Azkaban and has let all the prisoners out.  He has also offered the Dementors lots of souls.  He was talking about finally killing Harry Potter for once and for all.  He also said something about getting Jenny Potter, but I thought she was dead!  Anyway, warn everyone you see as he was on about attacking Hogsmead before going to Hogwarts, as he must have a plan to get past Dumbledore.

I must go.

From your brother Ben

       Harry and Jenny reread the letter and stared at each other.  "Harry we have to get out of here now!"  Jenny cried.  Harry just nodded and together they ran outside into the street.  

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"  Somebody behind them screamed.  They turned around and saw a large group of people surrounded by a large grout of Death Eaters.

**"**Harry!  Run!"  Said Jenny getting out her wand, "go get Dumbledore!"

"No!"  Cried Harry getting his wand out too. 

"Fine!  Stunning spells on the count of 3!  3!  2!  1!"

"STUPEFY!"  They cried, "STUPEFY, STUPEFY!"

"No!  There's too many of them," said Jenny, "Run!"  She and Harry ran towards the castle with the army of Death Eaters close behind them.  Harry and Jenny kept having to duck because of all the curses sent at them.  Harry once got hit by the Imperious Curse but managed to throw it off pretty quickly.  

       Once they got to the Hogwarts gates, the Death Eaters stopped, they didn't dare enter Hogwarts without Voldermort.  Inside the entrance hall, they met Harry's friends who all looked very happy.  "Hey Harry!  Your back early, anyway you wouldn't guess what happened!  I caught the snitch, a spectacular dive and…….  What's wrong?  Luci said looking at Harry.

"Where's Dumbledore?"  He asked.

"I'm here, Harry," said a voice behind him.

"Oh, Albus!"  Said Jenny, "It's Voldermort.  He's broken open Azkaban and the Death Eaters have attacked Hogsmead!"  Dumbledore suddenly looked furious.  "Everyone in the Great Hall, NOW!"

       Everyone who had heard him scrambled towards the Hall.  "Prefects!  Alert the rest of your houses!"  Ron and Hermione hurried towards Gryffindor Towere to alert everyone.

"It's time," said Dumbledore sadly.


	13. The Battle

Disclaimer- Same as usual.

A/N- Sorry about the long delay, we hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord 

****

Chapter 13- The Battle 

      Once everyone was in the Great Hall Dumbledore informed the students and teachers of the attack on Hogsmead.  "I have people informing others of the attacks who are prepared to fight.  From today the Order of the Phoenix is back."  The students said nothing.  "Would the following students and staff please go to the chamber of the left of me and wait there.  Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch- Fletchly, Natalie Etoile, Luci Bellah, Nicole Morton, Marc Collins, Daniel Samsun, Padma Patil, Fred, George and Ginny Weasly," and so on the list was read out, ending with all the professors.  Harry noticed that not one of the Slytherin's names was called, including Snape's, who he presumed was going on a spy mission.  Also no students apart from Ginny and one other person was under the 5th year, but that was because they hadn't learnt enough to defend themselves, though Harry wasn't sure whether he was that good at protecting himself, but you have Gryffindor's Amulet, he reminded himself, which would surely help him some how.

       Inside the chamber Dumbledore spoke to them, "You are the strongest students at Hogwarts and you will become new members of the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance against the dark side.  We do not have time to make you full members now, but later we will.  Before we start, is everyone willing to help?"  Everyone in the small chamber nodded their heads silently.  "I will warn you now, some of you may not return, but if this battle goes well, your lives could save many more."

       He led them back through the Great Hall, which was now empty.  "Is everyone ready and armed," he asked the sombre group.  Quiet mummers of yes' could barely be heard.

       As the left the castle screams from the nearby village could be heard and smoke could be seen above the trees that separated Hogwarts from the path that led to Hogsmead.  Several eyes widened with fear, whilst Harry just gripped his wand even tighter.  Dumbledore looked so angry that some of the professors avoided his gaze.  Harry had only seen him this angry once before and that was when Dumbledore realized Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch, a Death Eater who had been given the Dementors kiss.  

       Dumbledore stopped at the gates just out of view of the Death Eaters who where duelling with the local residents.  Behind the group a large popping noise was heard and several more people were standing there including the Weasly's, Cornelius Fudge, Sirius and several people Harry didn't know.  "GOOD LORD!"  Fudge cried, "it is true!"  

"ATTACK!" Dumbledore cried and everyone ran in to the street.

       All over the street people were battling the forces of good and evil.  The Gryffindor 5ht years stuck together, and with all their strength were able to stun a few Death Eaters with a curse that would keep them knocked out for a while.  Nicole unmasked them while Ron named them, "Nott, Crabbe, Lestrage."

       To Harry's right Hagrid was duelling a small Death Eater with his pink umbrella in his hand.  Looking around Harry saw that no one was dead, just stunned, he wasn't sure why.  Voldermort liked to kill.

       Suddenly, a cold, high- pitched laugh sounded through the village.  Everyone froze.  "So…." Said the voice, "Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix had returned to destroy me.  HAHA!  I can only be destroyed completely by three people, and two of them are dead.  The other will be dead very soon."  A tall, pale figure swept out from the shadows of a building.  "You may have noticed that my faithful followers have not killed anyone.  That is because there will only be two deaths today, though the rest of you will die shortly after.  Only the muggle loving fool, Dumbledore and the only person that can defeat me, Harry Potter will be dying today."

       Everything was deathly quiet.  "Why are you doing this, Voldermort?" Dumbledore asked him.

Why?  Isn't it obvious?  I want to rule the world, of course, with only the ones who are most faithful to me living in it."  He looked around and saw that only half of his Death Eaters were standing the rest were lying on the floor.  He walked over to the nearest one who was lying face down.   Underneath the robes Harry saw a glint of silver.  Near to Harry, he could hear Sirius mutter, "Wormtail!"

"What's that Black?" Voldermort said, "You recognize your old friend.  If you want revenge on him, fine, kill him, he is useless to me anyway."

       Sirius started to approach Wormtail, his wand in an attacking position, but Remus stopped him.  "He killed Lily and James!" Sirius cried.

"No he didn't, Voldermort did, and Peter was just stupid enough to believe that Voldermort would give him all the power that he wanted, because he had never had any before."

"And why do you think that was?" Wormtail said from the ground, his wand pointing at Sirius and Remus.


End file.
